A Tale of Love and Hatred
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: AU Gelphie.Elphaba's family led the Resistance.Glinda's family served the Wizard.Elphaba hated the Upland family.There was no way these two would ever fall in love.It wasn't meant to be.Was it? Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is just setting up the story, it will be more detailed as the story progresses. Also, I need help naming Glinda's parents, so if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I'm horrible at coming up with names.

Elphaba sat on the street corner observing the malnourished children beg and fight for food. She wondered how the citizens of the Emerald City could sit back and pretend they didn't notice. However this didn't include the Thropp family.

The Thropp family was some of the few people who actively took a stand against the Wizard. They bravely fought and defied Wizardic laws and helped out the poor, starving and desolate citizens of the Emerald City. The Thropp family had a take from the rich and give to the poor philosophy on life.

Her father, Frexspar, had created the Resistance, a group of rebels-both human and Animal-whose purpose was to help as many people as they possibly could, while also gathering information about the Wizard and his future plans. Their main goal, however, was to kill the Wizard, and thus end his reign of terror.

The Resistance had spies at the Wizard's palace, most of them "worked" in the Wizard's servant staff, but a few spies were "working" with the Gale Force. This was a dangerous practice, but her father knew better than to send inexperienced people right into the Wizard's crushing hands. He made sure every spy in the Resistance was the best of the best.

Elphaba, with her intelligence and common sense, would make a great spy, but there was one thing that prevented it; her skin. It was as green as the Emerald City. Because of this, her father refused to let her go into the spying force (something she really wanted to do), however she wasn't sure if it was to protect her, protect the Resistance, or both.

However, her father made sure she did something to help out the Resistance. So, here she was, intently listening to the urchins of the Emerald City. This was another sign of her father's intelligence; adults, because they have lived longer, and thus have been brainwashed by the Wizard, will not speak out about his wrongdoings. Children, however, have minds that are actually more willful than adults, and so they speak freely of the Wizard's wrongdoings.

Elphaba continued to watch the children, and finally her she gave into her emotions, pulling out a large loaf of bread. The children stared at the bread, their mouths watering. Elphaba smiled gently.

"It's alright, come here. You can have this" she said kindly.

None of the children moved except for a young Gillikinese boy.

"Hey there, here you go. Now this is for everyone who wants some, so you'll have to share" she handed the boy the loaf of bread.

"Okay, I'll share. Thanks a lot" the boy grin broadly and ran off to join the other children.

Elphaba watched the children, but now she had a feeling of contentment in her heart. She always loved helping those who needed it. She found children easier to deal with than adults. Children didn't seem to care that she had green skin, the only thing they noticed was her kindness. She wished everyone could be like that.

There were two things Elphaba did to calm herself; one was reading and the other was singing. And since she didn't have a book anywhere near her, she opted for the second.

If anyone would just listen to Elphaba sing, they'd find she had a voice like an angel. No sound in Oz could match the beauty of her voice, and it could bring even the coldest hearted people to tears. But, like many people with amazing talents, Elphaba rarely let anybody see it.

She began to sing, and the children stopped chattering to listen. All of Oz seemed to have stopped speaking and was listening to Elphaba's heavenly voice. The birds had stopped singing, the dogs had stopped barking and even the wind had stopped blowing.

Glinda couldn't move, she could only listen in awe as she heard the heart pulling voice of the green woman. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard and there were tears streaming down her face, nothing in Oz had ever had this effect on her.

She'd been watching the verdant woman for quite a while, studying her. At first she was greatly disturbed by the skin color of the woman, but after seeing her give that loaf of bread to those children, she realized that appearance were truly deceiving.

This, believe it or not, was actually one of Glinda's favorite places to come. With her upper class clothes and jewelry and unmatched beauty, nobody would ever suspect her to be here, in the slums of the Emerald City.

That's why she came here; she could get away from the family she despised so greatly. She hated to admit it, but the Upland family was in close relations with the Wizard. How close? Her father was the Wizard's right hand man and the leader of the Gale Force. Her father had just as much power and control as the Wizard did over the citizens of Oz, and it was because of him that so many innocent people and Animals were killed on a regular basis.

Everyday of her life, she longed to kill the Wizard. But she couldn't. She was too weak to do something like that, and too fearful of what might happen to her. She couldn't stand this. She couldn't stand the fact that she was too afraid to fight for what she believed in.

She wished she could be like the green woman; kind and charitable, and not care about what might happen. The Wizard was ruthless, not only did he harm innocents he also harmed the people who helped them.

Glinda continued to listen to the beautiful song, while tears streamed down her face the entire time. And she was more than disappointed when the singing stopped.

"That was beautiful" she said, walking over and sitting by the green woman.

"What was beautiful?" Elphaba asked, as if she had no idea what was going on.

"You're voice, it's beautiful. And what you did, giving those kids that bread that was really sweet. And brave too" Glinda smiled at her.

"Because of the Wizard's laws, I know. I don't give a hell what the Wizard says, he's a liar and a coward. He should be forced to experience all this pain for himself" she said, anger and passion dripping from every word she spoke and then she realized she hadn't introduced herself. "Sorry, I'm Elphaba Thropp"

"It's alright, and allow me to introduce myself; I'm Glinda Upland" she smiled brightly, but that smile disappeared when she saw the look of pure rage on Elphaba's now dark green face.

"Get away from me! I know who the Uplands are, they work for the Wizard. I hate the Uplands! What were you doing here? Were you trying to find helpless victims to torture? Answer me!" she screamed, rage consuming her entire being.

"No, I swear I wasn't going to harm anybody. I hate my family as much as you do. I want the Wizard gone as much as you" Glinda had fresh tears streaming down her face.

She had no idea why she crying this time. Glinda barely knew Elphaba, but it hurt her deeply to hear the green woman scream in rage at her.

"Don't fucking lie to me, that's all you people do" she shoved Glinda out of her way and made her way out of the alley.

Glinda sank to the dirty street, not caring that her precious clothes were getting filthy. She had never felt like this in her life, and she sobbed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba couldn't believe it. She actually, for a fleeting moment, thought an Upland could be her friend. How stupid was she? Shouldn't seventeen years of life with the Resistance have taught her never to trust strangers? No matter how nice they seemed, or how beautiful they were.

Elphaba pinched herself as a way of punishment. She shouldn't think an Upland was beautiful, even if she was the most angelic creature Elphaba had ever laid eyes on.

She walked the streets of the Emerald City, looking behind her every so often in order to make sure she wasn't being followed…especially by the Upland girl. She didn't have to worry though, very few members of the Resistance had been captured, and those who had been, would rather die than give up information. Still furious at herself for speaking to an Upland, she opened the door to the Resistance's headquarters and stepped inside.

Her father, who had been reading, halted his activity and looked at his daughter.

"Hello, Fabala, how did things go?" he asked, motioning for Elphaba to take a seat beside him on the couch.

"Okay, I guess. I didn't get a lot of information though…I gave some children a loaf of bread" she said, avoided the issue of the Upland girl she met.

There was a deep chuckle coming from the kitchen doorway. Dr. Dillamond, the Goat, and the head of the Resistance's medical force, walked over to Elphaba and Frexspar.

"Elphaba, my dear, giving those poor children bread was very kind of you" the Goat smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Frexspar, is it alright if I sit down?"

Frexspar chuckled, "Fredrick, my friend, you never have to ask to take a seat next to me. We've known each other far too long"

Dr. Dillamond took a seat, "I'm terribly sorry Frexspar, but it just seems rude to not require permission. And I really can't see why you're telling me this, I'll always ask" the Goat laughed merrily.

"Uncle Fredrick" said Elphaba, of course Dr. Dillamond wasn't really her uncle, but he and Frexspar, were such good friends they considered each other brothers, and so whenever Elphaba was born, Dr. Dillamond had been deemed her uncle. "Have you figured out why some Animals have lost their ability to speak?"

The Goat sighed, "No, Elphaba my dear, I have not figured anything out. Except that this must be the Wizard's doing, but that is obvious. I assure you, I will not be silenced. Not without a fight at least. The Wizard killed my wife and son; he took away two people I loved. I won't let him take away my freedom" as the Goat spoke, tears were rolling from his sad eyes.

It had happened nine years ago, when Dr. Dillamond had just joined the Resistance and Elphaba was only a child.

_The loud banging was fearful. Especially for the Dillamond family; they knew why their door was being banged on. The Gale Force was attempting to force entry. A young Goat, Dr. Dillamond's son, whimpered and held on tightly to his mother. The banging was become louder, and the door was beginning to give out._

"_Open up! We know you're in their! You can't hide forever!" a Gale Forcer shouted._

_He was right, they couldn't hide forever. Dr. Dillamond had been hiding his whole life, and now was the time to be brave or let the Gale Force destroy everything he held dear. He wasn't going to hide anymore._

_When Rowena saw her husband get up and grab a gun, she did what any concerned wife would do; she tried to stop him._

"_Fredrick, what are you doing? There's one of you and a dozen of them. There's no possible way you can fight the Gale Force and win" tears streamed down her cheeks as she attempted to reason with her husband._

"_Rowena, I'm not going to run anymore. That's why I joined the Resistance; so I and every other Animal could live without fear. I'm taking a stand for what I believe in. Take Frodrick and get to safety"_

_Rowena knew there was no point in trying to reason with her husband, so she grabbed Frodrick and ran down into the cellar. Mere seconds after she and Frodrick had escaped to the cellar, the door fell of its hinges._

"_Give up, Goat, you can't win" a Gale Forcer said, "We've got the premises surrounded. Either you surrender or die"_

_Dr. Dillamond raised his gun, "I'd rather die than surrender to the Wizard" and he fired off a shot with incredible reflexes._

_The bullet caught the Gale Forcer right between the eyes and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. The riot had begun; bullets flew from every direction, but none of them connected with Dr. Dillamond's body, either the Unnamed God was protecting him, or the Gale Forcers had terrible aim. Bullets fired some both sides, and Dr. Dillamond's bullets, as though guided by the UG struck the Gale Forcers in the heart every time. _

_And then he heard two screams; his wife's and his son's._

"_Surrender Goat, or they both die!" the Gale Forcer shouted._

_Dr. Dillamond couldn't let his family get killed, even if it meant surrendering to the Wizard._

"_Okay, I surrender. Please don't kill them, they're my family. I love them" for the first time in years, tears were dripping from Dr. Dillamond's eyes._

"_See now was that so hard?" the Gale Forcer, put his gun to Rowena's head and fired a shot. _

"_No!" he shouted, rushing to the Gale Forcer and kicking him in the shins._

_The Gale Forcer fell to the floor and Dr. Dillamond took a chance to fire a bullet right into his head. A bullet flew by him, but it struck his son._

_Dr. Dillamond was beside himself with anger and grief, and so he murdered once again._

Dr. Dillamond had done the unthinkable; he had single handedly defeated a dozen Gale Forcers. But at a terrible price; his family.

Elphaba hugged Dr. Dillamond and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Uncle Fredrick, I shouldn't have said that. It made you think of a horrible moment in your past. I'm sorry" she said, with true sincerity.

"Elphaba, do not apologize. What happened was not your fault, and you can't just stop talking because it might bring back painful memories" he smiled softly at her, "Don't, you'll burn you're fingers"

X

Glinda was still crying as she walked in the Wizard's palace. Why did Elphaba hate her so much for being an Upland? It's not like she chose to be an Upland, she hated it with a passion.

There was something different about Elphaba, besides her emerald skin, something beautiful, something magical. Glinda had never felt this way before; she couldn't get the verdant skinned woman out of her mind.

Footsteps echoed on the floors of the palace, "Glinda, where the hell have you been? And what the damn happened to your dress? I ought to beat you for getting that expensive dress dirty! Do you have any sense of dignity?" her father yelled.

"A lot more dignity than you have" she said, and she felt her father's fist strike her jaw.

"Glinda, you're a disgrace to the Upland family and to the Wizard himself, I can't believe I have such a pathetic daughter! Go to your room!" he shouted.

Glinda ran up the stairs and rushed into her room, collapsing onto her bed and sobbing into her pillow. Why? Why was she born into the Upland family? Why was too damn scared to fight her family?

As of now, she hated herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Glinda sat upright in her bed, when I loud crash of thunder filled the palace, and she shivered in fear. All her life, Glinda had been a brontophobic; she was terrified, absolutely terrified of thunderstorms.

Her father would never understand that she couldn't help being afraid, she didn't know why thunderstorms frightened her so much, they just did. Even the slightest flash of light in the sky, or rumble would make her heart clench in fear.

Sometimes, when her father was feeling crueler than usual, he would mimic the sound of thunder, just to see his daughter break down from sheer terror.

Glinda hated her father for treated her like worthless shit. She hated the Wizard for treating Animals and lower-class humans like worthless shit. She hated her mother for treating everyone who wasn't an Upland or the Wizard like shit. She hated herself for allowing herself and everyone else to be treated like shit.

Another streak of lightning lit up the sky, and Glinda knew it was only seconds away, she braced herself, but it did no good. The thunder crashed against the sky and Glinda bit her lip to keep from screaming and she drew blood.

She had no one around to hold her and comfort her and tell her she was worth something. She found herself thinking of Elphaba yet again, and for a fleeting moment, she was positive she could've taken on the Wizard and her family. But the thunder roared and her bravery disappeared.

Why was she thinking about Elphaba anyway? Elphaba hated her, with a passion.

X

Across the Emerald City, Elphaba was wide awake, not from fear, but from simply not being able to think. Her mind was a fury of emotions; she hated the Uplands, but still, she felt terrible for hating Glinda. What if Glinda had been telling the truth? What if she wasn't like the other Uplands? After all, hadn't her father taught her to always give someone a chance?

Then again, what if Glinda really had been lying? She knew Elphaba's name. What if she gave away that information to the Wizard? What if the Wizard tortured her father and Dr. Dillamond and her younger sister Nessa? What if Glinda was like the other Uplands?

She was torn between her instinctive hatred towards the Uplands and her knowledge that some people aren't like the rest of their families. Great Oz, she had never been so confused in her life.

She attempted to clear her mind of Glinda, that beautiful girl she had met yesterday, but it was useless. She got up from her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, careful not to awaken her easily awoken father.

"Elphaba, what are you doing up so late?" asked Nessa, wheeling into the kitchen from the living room.

"Getting a glass of milk" she said, "Would you like me to fix you one Nessa?"

"Thank you for asking, but no I don't want any milk" she wheeled over to the table, "Come sit by me, sister"

After she had poured her a glass of milk and the milk back in the refrigerator, she took a seat next to Nessa.

"So, Nessa, my dear little sister" she began, "What brings you here this time of night…morning…whatever time it is?"

"Nothing really, I've just been thinking" said Nessa, looking up at the ceiling.

"About what, trust me there's plenty to think about" Elphaba laughed.

"Um, well it's-"before she could finish her sentence, Boq stepped into the kitchen, and she wheeled back into her room in a hurry.

Boq was a slightly taller than most of his kind Munchkin who was only a few months older than Elphaba. His parents had been part of the Resistance since its creation, and were currently in Munchkinland, on a mission for the Resistance. Boq, very badly, wanted to go on a mission, but instead he was stuck with lookout duty. He didn't mind it too much though. At least he had a warm meal and a place to sleep, unlike many others.

"What the hell is up with Nessa?" he asked, and then laughed to let Elphaba see he wasn't being cruel.

"I don't know, but she does it every time you walk into the room. Maybe she has a crush on you" said Elphaba, smiling.

Boq chuckled, "I highly doubt that. She's a delicate rose, and I'm well, I'm not sweet enough for her"

Elphaba rolled your eyes, "Boq, your middle name should be sweet, you'd never hurt a fly. Unless of course that fly was hurting someone you care about" she smiled gently at him.

X

Finally the thunderstorm had ceased and Glinda was beginning to relax, but still she couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Elphaba, that beautiful green girl. That sexy green girl. Glinda felt a blush on her cheeks as she thought this.

It was hard not too though. Elphaba was so exotic; her emerald skin, her fiery passion, her silky black hair, her emotional eyes, her voice. The most beautiful sound Glinda had ever heard in her life.

"Stop it Glinda" she scolded herself, "It isn't right to think about another woman like that"

_But you are, and you have before and you will again. Face it Glinda, you're on the other side of the fence. You have always been attracted to other girls, and you will remain attracted to other girls. So please, to yourself a favor, and stop denying the fact that you're a les-_

"Shut up" she told her sub-conscience.

X

By this time Elphaba had gone back to her room and was still unable to sleep. Glinda wasn't the first girl she had trouble getting out of her mind, but Glinda was the hardest to remove from her conscience.

Elphaba had known her nature for quite a while, since she was about twelve, but she had never told her father. She didn't know what her father's view on matters like that was, and she didn't want him to reject her.

Sometimes she really wanted to be normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba walked through the Emerald City, wearing a black cloak in order to conceal her greenness, on an errand for her father. A very important errand, he said, she was to deliver a letter to a man known as Eagle Soul, a Quadling merchant.

She was certain this was the street her father had told her Eagle Soul would be on, but she saw nobody. Perhaps if she left for a while and came back he'd be there, but just as she was turning, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She willed around, and nearly knocked the man down.

"Eagle Soul is sorry he frightens you. You are Frexspar's" the Quadling said.

"Yes sir, my father wanted me to deliver a letter to you. I believe it has something to do with your people" said Elphaba, pulling out the letter and handing it to Eagle Soul.

"Ah yes, letter" said Eagle Soul, and he began to read it.

_Dear Eagle Soul,_

_It pains me to tell you so, and you may have already heard about it, but you are a good friend of mine, and I feel I must tell you this. I have learned from our spies at the Resistance that the Wizard is planning a full scale attack against Quadling Country. You only have two weeks to get back to your homeland and save your family, and anyone else you can. I am terribly sorry about this, and I hope no ill fortune falls upon you, or your loved ones._

_Frexspar_

The Quadling folded the letter and handed it back to Elphaba, "Sorry for not staying, but Eagle Soul must go to his people, see if he can save some"

"I understand" said Elphaba, nodding her head.

"Goodbye, we see each other one day" and with that, the Quadling merchant was gone.

Turning on her heel, Elphaba begin her journey back to the Resistance headquarters.

X

Glinda would be in terrible trouble when her father found she was out, but as of now, she could care less. She had to get away from her father, from her mother, from the Wizard and from her life in general.

She was sick, absolutely sick of being treated like a horrid mistake that was somehow her fault. She would always be a waste of oxygen, according to her family and the Wizard.

Her heart broke, but she understood why everybody quickly ran and shut their doors whenever they saw her approaching. She was an Upland, and that was enough to send people running. Even though she was only an Upland by birth, and not by choice.

If she had a choice, she would have picked any family besides her own. She didn't care how poor they were, or if they were Animals who had found her in the streets, she didn't care. Any family would be better than hers.

X

Elphaba had to get out of the part of the city, there were too many blonde, blue eyed girls in this section. They reminded her of Glinda. Why couldn't she get that Upland girl out of her mind? After all, she was an Upland, and Uplands didn't deserve to be thought about in a positive matter.

_Elphaba, listen to yourself. You're doing the single thing you wish others wouldn't do to you; you're judging someone because of what you think, not what you know_ her sub-conscience said.

"I guess you're right. Oh no…now I'm talking to myself, this Upland girl is going to drive me insane eventually"

And the funny thing was, she actually was driving Elphaba crazy.

X

Glinda kept her eyes focused on her feet, and nearly ran into several people. She wouldn't look up though, the colors of the city made her think about Elphaba. That was all she ever seemed to think about these days. And nights it seemed.

Her cheeks turned dark as she remembered the very vivid dream she had last night. It had not been her first sexual dream, but it had been her most realistic, and when she awoke, her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

She didn't even know anything about Elphaba, and here she was, having sex dreams about her. Was she supposed to feel this way? Maybe this was just another crush, and like all crushes, it would pass with time. Glinda knew though, that this was no crush. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a crush. It was something more.

Still thinking about Elphaba, she continued to walk. Until, that is, she ran into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sor-" she paused when she saw green.

X

Elphaba had been walking back to the Resistance base, her mind on the blonde who was now in front of her. Elphaba didn't know what to say; should she take her to the Resistance for questioning? Should she apologize? Should she run? What was she supposed to do?

Glinda looked at Elphaba, and was tempted to run in the other direction, but she couldn't. It was like her feet were nailed to the ground. She was like Elphaba at the moment; completely unsure about what to do.

But unlike Elphaba, she did something. And that something shocked both of them.

Standing on her tip-toes, Glinda cupped the green cheek and gently pressed her pink lips against the verdant ones.

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock; the Upland girl was kissing her. And she liked it. She didn't know a kiss could feel this good. She didn't think a kiss could feel this good coming from an Upland.

Glinda reveled in the feeling of soft lips against her on, but still she couldn't believe what she was doing. For the love of the Unnamed God! She was kissing a girl who only three days ago had said she hated her! A girl she didn't even know! But she didn't want it to end.

She traced her tongue along the green lips, and when they had parted enough, she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Elphaba's heart rate spiked when Glinda's tongue entered her mouth, and she was trapped between shoving the blonde girl away or giving into her desire. She chose the latter. And she did something that surprised herself, as well as Glinda.

She returned Glinda's action. Their tongues danced together, intertwining and exploring. Neither of them wanted it too end, but eventually they needed air and Elphaba was the one to break the kiss.

Glinda looked at her with wide, tearful eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" she said, and ran past her in a hurry. Her tears spilled down her cheeks.

And Elphaba stood there in the middle of the street, not knowing what to do. Nor of what to make of her jumbled emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba walked in the headquarters, not greeting her father, or her sister, or Boq, or Dr. Dillamond. It worried all of them, but they understood Elphaba did not like being pestered, so they left it alone. She walked up the stairs and into her room, falling onto the bed.

Her mind was a mess of confusing emotions; she'd just had her very first kiss, and it had come from the Upland girl, Glinda. It troubled her that she had enjoyed the kiss so immensely, she wasn't sure if it was okay for her to feel this way. And it troubled her that she hadn't fought back, after all, Glinda was still an Upland, she was capable of murder for all Elphaba knew. She hadn't shoved Glinda away, but had accepted and returned the blonde's actions.

Elphaba could still feel the soft, pink lips on her green ones, and the surprisingly gentle feeling of Glinda's tongue on them and in her mouth. She brushed her thumb against her lips, and looked at herself in the small mirror atop her nightstand.

She saw a girl; a girl who was unimpressive and unattractive. She saw a gangly, skinny body, with hardly any breasts and weird green skin. She saw simple, non-lovable brown eyes and unflattering black hair. She saw a girl nobody would ever think of as beautiful.

Even though they burned her skin, tears started to fall from her eyes. She buried her face in her pillow to stifle a sob, and clutched the blankets.

X

Glinda was just as, if not more, confused as Elphaba was about the kiss they had just shared. It hadn't been Glinda's first kiss, so-to-say, but it had been her first one with a girl, and the first kiss she had initiated. It had also been the first kiss she actually enjoyed.

Kissing girls was a lot different than kissing boys, but it was better, so much better. She hadn't felt like she was kissing teeth and being forced to. She had felt lips; soft, emerald lips against her own. She had surprised herself whenever she had made a move to enter Elphaba's mouth with her tongue, and she was more surprised when Elphaba allowed her to, but her greatest and most pleasant surprise was when Elphaba had returned the action.

She shut the door to her room and sat on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. She had never, in her entire life, been so deeply attracted to somebody. Especially not an exotically beautiful emerald woman who hated the Uplands with a fiery passion; she loved that passion.

The kind of passion she wished she could posses, that uncanny ability to stand up for what she believed in. She wanted to be like that. She wanted to have the courage to stand up to her family and the Wizard.

X

It was now early in the morning, but Elphaba would not allow herself to sleep; not until she resolved her emotional and physical feelings.

Finally though she decided that this was one problem that might never be solved and sleep overtook her.

X

Glinda lay awake in bed, trying to sort through all of the confusing and terrifying feelings that coursed through her heart and body.

Eventually, sleep claimed her and she drifted off into dreamland.

X

Elphaba could feel herself being shaken, but she didn't want to wake up. The shaking became rougher and she could hear a voice.

"Elphaba, come on! Wake up!"

She groggily opened her eyes and she saw Boq, standing there and looking very frantic and worried and scared. She sat up straight, now suddenly fully awake.

"Boq, what is it?" she asked.

"It's the Gale Force. A group of Bears had been protesting against Animal cruelty and the Gale Force…killed all four of them. A mass riot broke lose and several have been injured" said Boq in a frantic hurry. "Now come on!"

"Okay! But next time tell me when there's a mass riot going on right under my nose" said Elphaba.

Boq looked at her, "I hope there won't be a next time"

X

Elphaba ran outside, carrying a rifle and a dagger. She looked at her father, who was protecting a family of Rabbits.

"Papa, what should I do?"

This wasn't the first riot Elphaba had been a part of, but it was the most violent and out of control. Her, her father and the rest of the Resistance fought and shoved the Gale Force back, only to be pushed back as well. It was like some well balanced match of tug-of-war.

X

When Glinda saw the Gale Force marching down the street, she knew something was wrong. And she quickly got up from bed, currently not caring what the hell happened to her. She knew she had to stop the violence and murder the Gale Force was committing on those innocent Animals.

She slammed the grand doors to the Wizard's Palace and ran along the streets of the city, faster than she had ever run before.

She saw the mass damage and, relying solely on instinct, she picked up a rock and threw it at the first Gale Forcer she saw. It made contact, and Glinda felt amazing.

But that feeling ended when she felt a sharp pain in her head, and then suddenly everything went black.

Elphaba witnessed the Gale Forcer bash Glinda in the head, and she cried out, "Glin-"

She felt her head being struck and then darkness consumed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Glinda's eyes flew open. She was in a place she had never seen before, an infirmary of some kind, and she looked around frantically. Her head was throbbing and then suddenly she remembered.

She had gone to help protect the Animals from the Gale Force, she remembered being slightly surprised by the fact Elphaba was there, but not by the fact that Elphaba was fighting against the Gale Force.

And speaking of the emerald woman, where was she? When Glinda turned her head, (and it hurt her to do so) she found out. Apparently Elphaba had suffered an injury too, and seeing her lying there, on a bed, unconscious pulled at Glinda's heartstrings.

"Hello, Miss, it's nice to see you're finally awake"

Glinda gasped loudly at the startling voice.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss. I'm Dr. Dillamond, you suffered a pretty bad concussion, you were knocked out for an entire day and a half" he sat down in the chair next to Glinda's bed.

"Y-You're a Goat" said Glinda, and as soon as it left her mouth, she could have hit herself.

But Dr. Dillamond wasn't offended, and he simply laughed merrily. "Yes, I am, an Animal in the medical profession"

"N-Not that I see anything wrong with it, it's just so…" Glinda couldn't find the right word.

"Uncommon?" Dr. Dillamond supplied.

"Yes, it's very uncommon Doctor" said Glinda.

"Be as that may, I don't care. I spend too much energy caring for my patients and myself to care about being common"

Glinda was appalled by the fact that people actually thought Animals were stupid and lowly, a few minutes with Dr. Dillamond might change that. She looked over at Elphaba, and became very worried.

"Doctor, is Elphaba going to be alright?" she asked.

"Oh yes, she's suffered far greater injuries than is. I hope you don't mind me asking but, how do you know Elphaba's name?"

_Oh shit!_ she thought. "We-We've met before. Just once though, in an alleyway…she was singing" she said, only mostly telling the truth.

Dr. Dillamond smiled softly at Glinda, "My dear, you do not have to hide anything from me. I will not judge you, as others have judged me"

"Wh-What are you talking about, sir?" said Glinda, lying poorly.

"I know you're an Upland, I'd recognize an Upland anywhere" said Dr. Dillamond.

"Dr. Dillamond, I promise I'm not like my family. I hate what the Wizard is doing to all those innocent people and Animals. Please believe me, please don't hate me" Glinda had started to cry.

"Hush, hush now, it's alright. I said I would not judge you. I have absolutely no right to hate you, because of who your family is" he looked over at Elphaba, "Dear, take a look at Elphaba. Many people call her evil, simply because she's green. Does she seem evil to you?"

"No. She's so brave, and honest and beautiful" said Glinda.

"You are right, however she would greatly disagree with the final" the Goat said, sadly.

Glinda looked over at Elphaba and she saw the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Elphaba Thropp, the green angel. How could anyone not think she was beautiful?

Dr. Dillamond sighed, "What you did that day was very brave, standing up to evil is hard to too. I imagine even more so if you're family is part of the evil" he smiled, "Miss, I don't believe I caught your name"

Glinda mentally smacked herself for her rudeness. "Sorry sir, I'm Glinda"

The Goat chuckled, "Don't apologize, if I had been unconscious for a day and a half, being polite wouldn't be my first instinct"

"Dr. Dillamond, you've accepted me, even though I'm an Upland, but the others…" she didn't know how to finish the statement.

"The others will learn to see the real you" he paused. "Glinda, do you want to fight the Wizard?"

Glinda's eyes widened, "Yes sir, I do very much" she said.

The Goat smiled, "Then welcome to your new home. This is The Resistance; here you will not be harmed"

Glinda was happy, she finally found a place where she could be herself, but something was bothering her. "Dr. Dillamond, that day, I saw a lot of people with guns and the noise…she trailed off, too ashamed to continue

The Goat looked at her with concern, "Glinda, everyone has fears, some that can be explained, and some that cannot. But if the sound of guns frightens you, you won't be forced to be around them" the Goat smiled slightly, "I could really use an extra pair of hands around the infirmary. We have an incredible medical staff here, but sometimes things just get too hectic, and another person would be very nice to have. Besides, it's been so long since I had somebody to teach, and I love to pass on what I know to others. So, Glinda, would you like to join the Resistance's medical staff?"

Glinda's eyes lit up with glee, "Oh yes, thank you Dr. Dillamond"

"It was my pleasure. Glinda, you never wanted to be a servant to a dictator, did you?" the Goat questioned.

"No, sir" Glinda replied.

"What did you want to be?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with care.

Glinda smiled, "A doctor"

Dr. Dillamond smiled brightly and stood up, "I apologize Glinda, but I must go now"

"It was nice meeting you" Glinda called out, as the Goat walked through the door.

Glinda looked over at Elphaba, and her heart melted. She sat up, and her head screamed with pain, but she pushed it aside, and she stood up, her legs wobbly from lying down for so long.

She walked over to Elphaba's bed, and looked at her, pushing a strand of silky raven hair out of the emerald face. She ran her finger across the cheek, and sighed.

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips, lingering for a moment. "Please be okay"


	7. Chapter 7

Glinda worriedly looked over at Elphaba, who was showing no signs of awakening. She stood, and walked over to the emerald woman. (with much greater ease than before) The blonde simply stared at Elphaba, silently praying to a god she wasn't even sure she believed in, hoping that Elphaba would be alright and wake up soon.

She grabbed Elphaba's hand, for some reason needing to feel the verdant woman's skin against hers. She gently traced small circles on Elphaba's palm with her thumb, and gently massaged her long, green fingers. Glinda sighed softly at the feeling of soft skin against her own, feeling more peaceful than she ever had in her entire life.

Glinda, despite her best efforts, found herself wondering how beautiful all of Elphaba was. Her fingers began on a green cheek, and began to move further down, down Elphaba's elegant neck and to her chest. Glinda began to unbuttoned Elphaba's frock, but she stopped herself, and pulled her hand back.

She couldn't do that, she just couldn't. There was no way she'd take advantage of Elphaba like that, no matter how much she wanted to. She folded her hands in her lap, and absentmindedly twiddled her thumbs, while thoughts raced through her head.

Surely, Glinda's parents were wondering where she was, but not from worry that was sure. No, they probably were wondering where she was, so they could beat her within an inch of her life. She ran a finger across the deep scar on her back, and fought back tears.

She thought about her conversation with Dr. Dillamond last night, and she felt better. She was finally getting to pursue her dream of being a doctor, finally she was getting to do what she wanted, and not what her parents told her to do. She felt alive.

She heard a knock at the door and jumped slightly.

"Miss Glinda, I'm sorry I startled you" into the infirmary walked a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties; he was bald and had a neatly trimmed dark goatee, his eyes were the same dark brown as Elphaba's were. "Dr. Dillamond told me you wished to join the Resistance. I'm Frexspar, the founder and leader of the Resistance. I'm also Elphaba's father"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Thropp" said Glinda, standing up, and walking over to Frexspar, so she could shake his hand.

Frexspar smiled, "It's nice to meet you also, Glinda, and please call me Frexspar"

"Sorry, Mister Thr-Frexspar" said Glinda, smiling sheepishly.

"That's alright" he looked over at his daughter, "I do hope she wakes up soon, it worries me, I hope there's nothing seriously wrong with her"

"Me too, I really care about her" said Glinda.

"And I'm glad that you do, not many people will care about someone whose different" said Frexspar.

"She's so…" Glinda didn't know what to say.

"Yes, she is. She has her mother's features" Frexspar hung his head, as if praying.

Glinda was curious as to what might have happened to Elphaba's mother, but she kept her mouth shut. Whatever pain Frexspar had gone through, she didn't want to stir up again.

"Frexspar, thank you for letting me be a part of the Resistance. This is the first time I've ever experienced something like a family" said the blonde softly, as if afraid of some unknown consequence.

"No, Glinda thank you, for pushing aside your fears and fighting for what you believe in, even if the fight is against your own family" he smiled softly at her as Glinda's eyes widened. "Yes, Dr. Dillamond told me about you being an Upland, but you fought on our side, and Dr. Dillamond is an expert on telling if people are lying. If he trusts you, then that is good enough for me. He's like a brother to me"

Glinda had begun to cry, not from sadness, but from happiness. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her parentally, and she cried into Frexspar's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry" she said, rearing back.

Frexspar gently placed his hand upon Glinda's shoulder, "Glinda, no, Glinda, don't be sorry. There's no shame in tears, if you ever feel the need to cry or get angry, we have a room just for that, it's opposite of the infirmary"

"I always thought rebel forces didn't put up with silly emotions" she said, still ashamed.

"Glinda, it's those silly emotions that separates us from cruel people. Our emotions guide us and make us stronger. Those who show their emotions are not weak, it's those who hide them who are" he said, and then sighed.

Glinda looked over at Elphaba, and found herself walking to her side. She pushed away a strand of raven hair, and placed a soft kiss on the emerald cheek.

Frexspar was teary eyed as he watched Glinda. His heart swelled with happiness and a bit of sadness; he knew Glinda cared more about Elphaba than she had let on. He didn't care that a female might be in love with his daughter, he was just happy that somebody might actually love his daughter for who she was.

Glinda suddenly remembered Frexspar was still in the room, and she blushed.

"I'm-"but Frexspar had left already, leaving Glinda alone with the still unconscious Elphaba.

Glinda ran her hand up and down Glinda's leg, marveling at how soft her skin felt. It was like heaven mixed with paradise, the feeling of her soft skin.

Glinda bent down and pressed her lips against Elphaba's, reveling in the sensation of soft lips against hers.

Elphaba felt a pair of soft, familiar lips against her own, and her eyes flew open. She closed them again, and pushed the blonde on top of her, her arms encircling Glinda's beautiful body.

Neither of them wanted the kiss to stop, it was much too magical and incredible. Glinda kissed Elphaba with more passion and Elphaba returned the action. Their tongues moved in each other's mouth, and they could have both died happy just then. And then broke the kiss. Elphaba groaned in displeasure, opening her eyes. And when she did, she saw a pair of sparkling blue ones looking into hers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Elphaba I want you" said Glinda, her voice low and her eyes filled with desire.

"No you don't. Trust me" said Elphaba, closing her eyes again, "Why would anyone, especially someone as beautiful as you are, want an ugly green freak like me?" she asked, her voice hostile.

Glinda was slightly taken aback by the hostility, but she didn't back down or cower away, "Elphaba, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and outside"

"Then you must be blind" said the emerald woman, avoiding Glinda's blue eyes.

"Or maybe you're the one who's blind. Elphaba when I look at you I see heaven, my heaven" she placed a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips.

"Why me? I said I hated you, so why me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Glinda ran her fingers through Elphaba's soft raven hair, "You hate the Uplands, there's a difference" she smiled softly at Elphaba.

"Why did you come?" asked Elphaba, the question had been bugging her ever since she awoken.

"I couldn't sit back and watch the Gale Force harm all those innocent people and Animals…and…and I wanted to see you again" she said, her voice turning into a whisper towards the end.

Finally, Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes, "How did you know I would be there?" she asked.

Now it was Glinda's turn to avoid eye contact, "I had a feeling you would be there, protecting others, something I was always too afraid to do" she whimpered. "Hold me, Elphie. Please, just hold me"

Elphaba held her, stroking Glinda's back and neck with one hand and cupping her cheek with another. She gently pressed her soft green lips against Glinda's equally soft pink lips.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, just now realizing Glinda had called her something besides Elphaba.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you that again" said Glinda.

"No, it's alright. I like it" said the green woman.

"Elphie…I'm scared" Glinda was now shivering slightly.

"It's okay, Glinda. I'm here, I'm here Glinda" she gave Glinda another soft kiss.

Suddenly, a streak of lightening flashed across the sky, and Glinda tensed and whimpered. A loud crash of thunder shook the house, and Glinda clung to Elphaba for dear life, tears rolling down her cheeks and burning Elphaba's neck.

Elphaba registered the pain, but she didn't move Glinda away, she simply held her, still trying to figure out how in the world anybody could possibly want her. She didn't care that the blonde's tears were burning into the sensitive flesh of her neck; she just wanted to comfort her.

Glinda suddenly reared back, and when she saw the burn marks on the originally flawless green skin, she started to climb off the bed, but Elphaba pulled her back.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry. I've hurt you…this is my fault" she whimpered, not allowing herself to be held.

"No, Glinda, this isn't your fault. I'm…I'm allergic to water. You have nothing to do with this. Please, let me hold you" said Elphaba soothingly.

This time Glinda surrendered to Elphaba's strong, yet gentle arms and Elphaba succumbed to the sensation of holding the blonde. Elphaba, having never comforted anyone besides her sister, wasn't entirely sure what to do, but she trusted her instincts. And Glinda, who had never been held in a loving way in her entire life, had to adjust to the protecting and gentle green arms.

Only three days ago, Elphaba had sworn she hated Glinda with her very soul, but now, holding the trembling girl, she felt something she couldn't truly define. Whatever it was made her stomach knot up whenever she looked into Glinda's eyes, and it made her heart beat faster every time Glinda kissed her. It frightened her a bit, the intensity of her feelings towards Glinda, physically and emotionally.

Glinda kissed Elphaba once again. The kiss started out soft and gentle, and ended with passionate and intense and including everything in between. They could sense each other's arousal and while they didn't actually say it aloud, they both wanted the same thing. Glinda gently broke the kiss, and looked into Elphaba's intense and beautiful dark brown eyes, asking for permission to move on with her own blue ones, and receiving it with a passionate kiss.

She deftly started to unbutton Elphaba's frock, kissing the newly exposed flesh each time she undid a button. She moved down Elphaba's lean body and she couldn't take her eyes off her. She undid the last button, and the frock fell to the floor, leaving Elphaba in nothing but her underwear. Glinda placed a kiss on the soft green chest before, once again, moving down Elphaba's beautiful emerald body, removing her bra and tossing it into some unknown corner of the room. She kissed Elphaba's small breast and ran her tongue across the hardened nipple, she loved the way Elphaba's body responded to her touch, and it aroused her intensely. She took a dark green nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, reveling in the sound of Elphaba's low, quiet moans.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Glinda tongue and mouth on her breast, she shuddered in pleasure and ran her fingers through Glinda's hair. Never in her life had anyone ever wanted her, and the fact that this beautiful creature did, scared her a bit. She allowed herself to feel every pleasurable sensation and her moans increased when Glinda bit down on her nipple. She sighed in pleasure and gently pushed on Glinda's head, wanting her to move to another place.

Glinda took the hint, and removed her mouth from Elphaba's breast and started to kiss her way down the smooth verdant stomach, she took her time, but when she heard Elphaba sigh in anticipation, she couldn't wait any longer and she pulled Elphaba's underwear off her, and tossed them behind her. She leaned back, and she found it impossible to take her eyes of the green woman's beautiful body.

Elphaba suddenly became very self-conscience and folded her arms across her chest and crossed her legs, she turned her face away from Glinda. Glinda placed a hand on Elphaba's cheek.

"Elphie, look at me" she said, and didn't continue until dark eyes were looking into hers. "Please, I want you. Elphie, you're beautiful. You look just like heaven" she placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's stomach.

"Glinda…something's wrong" she said.

Glinda looked up at Elphaba, with worry and fear in her eyes, "What is it?" she asked the worry showing in her voice.

A smile crept on Elphaba's face, "Well, my beautiful angel, you're still dressed. And we can't have that now, can we?" she said.

Glinda sighed, in both pleasure and relief. "No, we can't" she helped Elphaba sit up, in order to make the task of removing her dress easier.

Elphaba slid the dress's straps down Glinda's shoulder, and pulled the material down a bit further, revealing Glinda's full breasts. Glinda gasped and moan as the material raked across her already hard nipples, and her heart rate soared. Elphaba kissed each of Glinda's breasts, before continuing to remove her dress, slowly taking her time and gently kiss the newly exposed flesh, causing Glinda to softly cry out with pleasure. Finally though, Elphaba gave into her own desire and completely removed the dress.

She inhaled sharply as she took in the sight of the beautiful blonde sitting there beside her. Glinda blushed as she felt Elphaba's eyes on her; she knew she was beautiful, but nobody had ever treated her like she was. Elphaba repositioned them so she was back on top of Glinda, both of them reveling in the sensation of feeling the other's bare flesh against their own.

Once again, Elphaba put her mouth to Glinda's breast and sucked gently on her nipple, occasionally she softly bit down on the hard bud. Glinda exhaled sharply and moaned whenever Elphaba did this, and the volume of her moans increased when Elphaba's fingers moved to her other breast and she pinched her nipple.

Elphaba ended her treatment of Glinda's breasts and the blonde grunted in displeasure, but forgot all about that when she realized Elphaba was moving to another place. She sighed in pleasure at the sensation of Elphaba's soft lips on her stomach, and the rate of her heartbeat increased as Elphaba neared the place Glinda wanted her to be the most.

Elphaba placed a soft kiss on Glinda's glistening mound, and Glinda gasped, sighed and moaned at the same time, spreading her legs further apart. Very gently, Elphaba's caressed Glinda's most delicate area, the sound of her breathy moans arousing her. She found Glinda's small clit and lightly massaged it, and Glinda cried out slightly louder. Without Glinda coming out and saying it, Elphaba knew this was her first time and she wanted to make sure it was special, so she didn't just throw herself (or her fingers) into it.

She met Glinda's gaze and asked permission with her eyes and received it by way of a slow, passionate kiss. She massaged a bit harder and slipped two long green fingers just slightly inside Glinda, her stomach in knots, but seeing those sparkling blue eyes filled with trust and desire gave her encouragement, and she thrust her fingers into Glinda, as hard and as fast as she dared to. Glinda whimpered and tensed slightly.

Elphaba massaged inside Glinda lightly, trying to soothe any discomfort the blonde woman might be experiencing, and soon Glinda was matching her movements and crying out as waves of pure pleasure gripped her.

This is what Glinda had wished her first time would be like and so much more. It was gentle and soft, but still the most amazingly pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. Sure, there was pain, but it was slight, and the feel of Elphaba's long, soft fingers took away the moderate pain and the only thing Glinda felt now was pleasure. Elphaba moved inside Glinda, while massaging her clit with her thumb at the same time.

"Oh, sweet Oz Elphie!" Glinda cried out, a little too loud for Elphaba's comfort.

Glinda's pleasure increased and increased until she hit her peak. She gasped and shuddered as her climax overtook her, with Elphaba still moving inside her. Elphaba slid her fingers out of Glinda, and wrapped her arms around the still trembling girl.

"I…Elphaba that…that was incredible, you were incredible" she said after she regained her ability to speak. "Let me show you how incredible it is, please?"

Elphaba knew Glinda was asking for permission, and while she wouldn't have been bothered if Glinda hadn't, she loved the blonde girl for asking. And she gave her permission with a loving gaze and an intense kiss.

Glinda kissed Elphaba's breast again, and ran her tongue across the dark emerald nipple and then she took the hardened bud into her mouth and sucked, while her fingers tended to the other green breast.

Although Elphaba loved the feeling of Glinda's mouth and fingers tending to her breasts, she desired Glinda to be in a different place.

"Glinda" she sighed.

Glinda didn't need to hear her say it to know what Elphaba wanted, so she kissed her way down Elphaba's lovely verdant body. She kissed Elphaba's shimmering emerald mound, really kissed it and Elphaba moaned at the sensation. Glinda returned Elphaba's actions and gently caressed Elphaba's most fragile of areas. She located Elphaba's clit and massaged the small pleasure node gently, and the emerald woman cried out in sheer pleasure.

Glinda wanted Elphaba's first time to be just like hers had been, perfect. She slid two pale fingers just inside Elphaba and asked for permission with her eyes and received it with a loving gaze and a long kiss. Glinda thrust her fingers into Elphaba, feeling the blockage give away and Elphaba inhaled slightly.

Glinda did just as Elphaba had done with her and massaged inside her gently and soon Elphaba was matching her movements. She thrust and rubbed her clit in tandem and she sighed in pleasure as she felt wet, warm walls pulsate around her fingers.

"Glinda! Oh Oz, Glinda!" Elphaba cried out.

Elphaba moaned, gasped and shuddered as her orgasm gripped her. Glinda thrust more gently and removed her fingers only when the emerald woman's climax had finished.

She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's lean and shivering body, she kissed Elphaba's neck and ran stroked her legs.

"How do you feel?" asked Glinda.

It took Elphaba a second to regain her bearings, "Glinda, that was amazing. I always thought that nobody would ever-"but she was silenced by Glinda's lips.

"Elphie, I loved making love to you. It was the most magical experience of my life; both making love to you and you making love to me" she looked into Elphaba's amazingly beautiful and intense brown eyes. "I love you, Elphie"

"I love you too Glinda" said Elphaba.

By now, Glinda had fallen asleep next to Elphaba and nothing, not even the thunder awoke her. For the first time in her life, with her Elphaba holding her, Glinda wasn't afraid.


End file.
